


distance

by taeyoungs



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungs/pseuds/taeyoungs
Summary: minhee proved that distance matters when it comes to relationships.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is a common story but i tried my best to write this fic hhh pls give lots of love!

**“I promise, I will definitely go back to you.”**

Jungmo is staring blankly at his phone, looking at the last message Minhee sent exactly a year ago. Basically, it’s been a year since Minhee left Korea.

That message was sent when Minhee was in Osaka, finishing his short-term study there as an exchange student. Short-term studies last for only less than a year, so Jungmo can’t help but to be worried.

Minhee hasn’t contacted him since that day. It made him even more worried. _What if he’s already here in Korea without me knowing?_

Jungmo and Minhee have been together for almost three years. It is just a typical relationship everyone could have, but for the last year, it is silently torturing Jungmo’s heart and mind.

He misses Minhee so much. Everytime he forgets the latter, he will browse his small polaroid album where all of their pictures together are being kept. 

He’s like a crazy guy laughing while looking at their polaroids. Sometimes, he even sees himself crying in a corner because he’s afraid…

_… afraid of forgetting Minhee to the point that one day, he’ll wake up without thinking of him._

Everytime, when someone is calling him, he won’t hesitate to answer it, thinking it’s Minhee. But no, he’s just hurting himself more.

Jungmo is a young entrepreneur and businessman. He’s from a well-off family and both of his parents are business owners. They own a lot of buildings in Korea and in other countries. 

Not to interfere with his parents’ businesses, which are mostly commercial properties, he decided to put up a gym and fitness center in Seoul two years ago. Since his business went well, he put up a branch located at Daegu six months after the main branch was established, and another branch in Jeju, which is currently being built.

Yes, he has everything. Name it, he has it, even the most expensive G-shock watch to ever exist, except for his love life.

He thinks that he’s an unlucky person when it comes to relationships. His relationship with Serim lasted for approximately 4 months, while he shared almost a month with Woobin only.

Life sucks so bad. He thought.

But when Minhee came to his life, it felt like he was Jungmo’s lucky charm. Their anniversary came, as if they'd been together for a decade already. 

For their second year being together, Minhee told the older that he’s interested in taking a short-term study in Japan, specifically in Osaka. 

_“Don’t get sad, okay? The study will take only 8 months to finish. I will go home as fast as I can.” Minhee said, while playing Jungmo’’s hands._

_“I hope I’ll survive being alone for a few months. I can’t even survive a day without hearing your voice, what more for 8 months!” Jungmo whined and tried to throw a tantrum._

_Minhee laughed and said, “of course, I will call you once in a while when I have the time.”_

_“But…” Jungmo looked at the younger in his eyes, “what if I won’t let you go there?”_

_After he asked that, a deafening silence followed. The silence made Minhee smile, and went on._

_“What if it will make me happy, Jungmo?”_

Jungmo can’t reply. He knew that it would make Minhee happy because he said it himself. He can’t do anything but to let Minhee off.

The time came when Minhee needed to go. It was hard for Jungmo to let go of the younger’s hands. He thought that he'd long for it for a couple of months.

They exchanged their goodbyes, without him knowing that it will be the last time that he’ll see Minhee’s face.

A year passed, there were no new messages from Minhee. Jungmo contacted him everyday for the whole year at KakaoTalk, WhatsApp… everywhere. He sent messages, and even tried to call the younger.

Little by little, it made Jungmo think that Minhee broke his promise. _To come back to him._

Now, he’s at work, but he can’t help but to think of Minhee again.

The alarm rang, which means it’s lunch time. Jungmo came back to his senses and quickly fixed his things. He has a promise to his employees that he’ll take them to a good restaurant today. 

Since the restaurant he was talking about was not that far away from work, they decided to walk instead of using the company car.

Jungmo was casually talking to the employees while walking. It was true that he’s treating his workers well, like they were Jungmo’s circle of friends. 

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Seongmin and Taeyoung took their seats first before everyone else did. Since they were the newbies and it was their first time to be treated by Jungmo, they were extra excited.

Even though the others were busy picking their meals, Jungmo was silently browsing his phone. He opened his KakaoTalk, as if he’s hoping that he’ll receive a message from someone.

He then wandered around the restaurant and recognized some faces, but his eyes were fixed at a familiar physique, with its back facing Jungmo. 

He kept on thinking who had that back until the person suddenly stood up. He’s tall. He thought.

“Sir, the food is ready. Let’s eat now.” Manager Allen spoke. Jungmo then switched his gaze to Allen and replied, “Okay, let’s eat.”

The younger workers squealed in excitement and took a bite on their food. They were happily eating their lunch, and the uneasy Jungmo kept on looking at the familiar person, who is now approaching the door.

Everything suddenly stopped when Jungmo realized who the person was.

No other than Minhee.

His eyes widened. He lightly slapped himself because he thought he was dreaming but no.

He urged himself to follow the younger so he told his workers that he’ll just call someone on the phone.

As soon as he said that, he immediately went out of the restaurant. He then saw Minhee’s back and shouted his name to assure that he’s Minhee.

Minhee then looked back, and made Jungmo even shocked. Minhee smiled at the older, then went to walk again, with someone beside him.

Jungmo can’t handle it anymore. He ran and gave Minhee a back hug, making Minhee freeze.

Minhee tried to get away from the hug, but Jungmo’s words made him freeze more.

“I missed you so much, Minhee. Why didn’t you bother to reply to my messages? I think I sent almost a thousand already. It’s been a year… since I last saw your face.”

Jungmo almost sobbed at Minhee’s branded suit. His hands became weaker, so Minhee had the chance to get away. He looked at Jungmo, with his teary eyes, and said....

**“I’m sorry. I didn’t miss you. I’m sorry. I fell out of love.”**


End file.
